Casey Shinohara
Casey Shinohara(ケーシー篠原''Shinohara Kēshī'') is a Mage from Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is the leader of Team Shinohara. Appearance Casey has Green eyes and long Mint Green hair that she ties up into two pigtails or, into a ponytail. However, in x784, on Tenrou Island, She is seen wearing a dark revealing outfit, along with a dark coat. In x791, She kept her hair tied up into two ponytails, and wears the same outfit she wore on Tenrou Island. She is buxom and has curvaceous body her (presumed) measurements are: Bust; B88 Hips; 84cm Waist; 56cm. In x792, Her appearance changed a lot. She had a doll-like appearance with long Mint Green hair. Her purple Fairy Tail emblem is located at her Left arm, formerly at her Left Thigh (Raider Knights) Personality Casey has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. Casey is also quite stubborn. This was shown when she was invited to play at the beach, as she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. However, After Maki came into her life, her personality changed; Casey is a tough girl with a great interest in occult. Though, she treats Elisha Solaria as her Love Rival, because she thought that Elisha liked Christian. Even though Christian liked someone else, she accepted. And moved on. (:3) History --------Unrevealed.-------- Magic Crystal-Make (結晶の造形魔法 (クリスタルメイク), Kesshō no Zokei Mahō ''(''Kurisutarumeiku)) is a form of Caster Magic in the Molding Magic sub-category of magic. It allows the user to solidify their magical power into a crystalline form and create structures out of it in only moments. These structures can be used for a diverse range of uses and are easily switched by "recycling" the crystal used to make an object and adding the appropriate amount of crystal for another. The user may also switch their surroundings into a crystalline state for brief moments before their magical power is consumed and, unlikeIce-Make, doesn't have separate branches, but rather, it can be used in any manner and all is dependent on the users imagination. Richard has shown to use one-hand for the creation of his constructs, although it is unknown if two-hands are more efficient than one. * Crystal-Make:Shield; Casey creates a large shield made of Crystal in front of her, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Casey's shield was identical in appearance to Alex. When fighting an unnamed bandit, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Alex's and Julia's shield. ** Crystal-Make: Tower (塔 (タワー) Tawaa): In this technique, Richard uses his magic to crystallise a large tower from his position, allowing for a surprise attack and a potent defence. He has then shown to transmute this tower into several other objects in only moments. ** Crystal-Make: Sword (刃 (スベタ) Subeta): In this technique, Richard creates either a single or multiple crystalline blades which possess remarkable cutting power. ** Crystal-Make: Javelin (槍 (ジャベリン) Jaberin): Richard creates a sharp spear with his Crystal-Make, it has a large amount of piercing power and can shatter through many defences. ** Crystal-Make: Floor (床 (フロア) Furoa) This technique creates a floor made out of crystal, it is highly slippery and has nearly no friction. This makes it very advantageous against ground mages, he however, is immune to the magic's effect, making it advantageous to him. ** Crystal-Make: Scalpel (刀 (メス) Mesu) In this technique, Richard creates replacement scalpels to use in conjuction with his Disease Scalpel. These scalpels are much more efficient due to being able to empower a much higher concentration of magical power into these scalpels, causing a more intense negative status to an opponent. ** Crystal-Make: Aquamarine (アクアマリン Akuamarin): Richard, through unknown means creates a large body of water around him and his opponent. his is magical water which can even put out Apollo's Dark Flames. Abilities Casey has karate techniques. She uses it if she doesn't want to use her Magic. Equipment * Fire Whip(火の鞭''Hi no muchi''); Casey's Fire Whip isn't similar to Crystal Magic that much. But someone gave that to her, actually her father. Her father is known as the "Fire Demon" She uses her whip whenever there is a fight. * Cursed Celestial Spirit Keys: Similiar to that of Celestial Spirit Wielder, the user summons, with the help of Keys and Magic, Cursed Spirits by opening gateways from their plane to ours. Cursed Keys are very rare and are considered equal or stronger than the Golden Keys, but will require more Magical Power to summon them. Unlike the Celestial Spirit users, the summoners of the Cursed Keys are most often referred as "Master" or "Mistress". The users will be required to already be capable of summoning Celestial Spirits to access that of a Cursed one, but if they were to summon one and make a contract with them, they will no longer be able to use, summon or contact the Celestial Spirits again. A Cursed Spirit's Magical Power will only be affected and strengthen by its respective user if its Superior to that of the Spirits own. If not, the amount of Magical Power required to summon a Cursed Spirit will be almost doubled, even though they already require alone to summon. If the user manages to Summon a Cursed Spirits gateway and keep it open, their Magical Power will have a "default setting" that allows them to not have their Magical Power decreased due to their Summoners Strength and will sometime greatly differ from that of its own summoner own Magical Power. * Gate Of The Ghost: Avira(Crash and Teleportation Magic) * Avira has Crash And Teleportation Magic * 'Crash '(粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu): is Caster Type. It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally.Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing her Sword with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. * Gate Of The Giant! Gate Of Mending! Trivia * * Casey's Stats: * Casey's name meaning is: 'meaning'vigilant or watchful * Casey secretly uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, taught by Natsu Dragneel. Battles and Events ... Navigation .... Timeline X769 - Casey was born. X777 - Casey activate her magic for the first time, after her sister was killed by a Dark Guild. X779 - Casey gets to Fairy Tail X783 - Casey absolve the S-Class test